Super Smash Bros GX
by Gramofblack
Summary: Super Smash Bros. GX is a story that tells about the Smashers finding themselves in a strange new world. Stuck in this world, they must find a way out, but it will not be easy, considering there's others who wish them defeated...
1. Chapter 1: A strange place

**Hello everybody! Gramofblack Speaking, and I want to present to you my first Super Smash Bros. Fanfic, Super Smash Bros GX (Generation Next).** **This is going to be a story that will span quite a few chapters detailing the smasher's journey through an unknown world. So without further a-do, let's begin!  
**

* * *

"Hey, I think he is waking up…" A meek voice said across the room.

"Oh, really? I wanna greet him! He looks friendly enough!" Another, rather feminine voice replied.

These were the first words that rung into Mario's ears after being out of it for a long time. As he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a house of sorts, staring straight at the ceiling. As he looked to his left, he then saw two people staring at him, a Toad with purple spots on his head, who was sitting in a chair, and a human woman who had a tray of teacups and a teapot.

"Oooghh… where am I…" The plumber groggily uttered, as he scratched his head. As he scratched his head, he realized something was off, other than the fact that he was in a strange place when he awakened.

"Ahhh! My hat's gone!" Mario then shouted in a panic. After he looked around the couch to see if he dropped it somewhere while unconscious, the Toad then spoke up.

"Oh, you are looking for your hat? That red one? I hung it over there on the coat rack." He reassured. Without thinking, Mario rushed over to find the coatrack, and after walking into the kitchen, and back into the living room he awakened in, he found the coat rack near the door of the house. Mario then jumped up and grabbed it, and put it on in a flash.

"Eh, sorry I took it off. I needed to check your head and make sure you did not get a concussion or something…" The toad said.

"But wait!" Mario then scratched his head. "How did I get here?"

"Oh, you were... unconscious. We found you unconscious in front of our house when we were walking back home. You looked really out of it, so we thought you were sick or something." The toad then replied.

"Sweetie, shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" The human woman then asked of the Toad.

"Oh, right, how rude of me! The name's Barthy!" The Toad introduced to Mario.

"And I am Eldeen. Pleased to meet you. What's yours?" The woman then followed up with.

Despite being very confused as to where he is, and just what setting he was in, he thought he might as well let them know who he is. He cleared his throat, and then said…

"It's-a me! Mario!" Mario exclaimed.

The Toad and woman were thinking for a moment, then it suddenly hit them as to who they just rescued…

"Wait, you said you were Mario? Why, that's a fine name! Were you named after that hero I heard from these story books?" Barthy asked, as he poured himself some tea from the tea pot.

"Uh, sorry sir, but I am that Mario. THE Mario." Mario then replied. He then thought he had to prove it some way, and what better way than to jump? He then rushed to a clear spot in the room that could support his massive jump. "Alright, watch this, I'll show you I am Mario!"

Mario then got himself into a position and jumped as high as he could. He was liable to smack his head on the ceiling of the room, but missed it by a inch. He then landed on his feet on their carpet with a thud going through the house. "How's that?"

Barthy and Eldeen were then truly shocked at what they saw. None of them, or anybody they knew could jump that high... but then again, they still then thought that he was just really gifted at jumping, which did not give them too much of a thought that this is actually the same Mario.

"Well, that was rather impressive. Where did you learn to jump like that, I wonder?" Eldeen asked.

Mario then just sighed. He knew then that he probably was not going to convince these two that he was Mario, so he just gave up on the attempt to convince them otherwise.

"So... I never did ask, but where am I?" Mario then asked.

"Ah, you don't know where you are? Well, you are in the Port town of Lale! If you want, I can show you around!" Barthy then said, as he sipped some tea that he poured. Mario then just shook his head to Barthy, knowing what he must do.

"Sorry, but I gotta hurry. I gotta find my friends!" Mario then replied.

"Well, sorry you had to go so soon, we'll be here if you need us again!" Eldeen then said to Mario, with a slight bit of disappointment in her voice. Mario then went towards the front door in the house and then opened the door to exit.

What Mario saw just outside was an interesting sight. Aside from the expected Humans and Toads, there were several different looking people in this town. He honestly could not recognize them all, due to his unfamiliarity, but there were a few he could distinctively remember due to his fellow smashers telling him about them. There were Gorons, Koopa's, and even some people who looked like animals that stood on two legs too, much like the other people around here. The area itself seemed to be a rather old Port town with a distinctive pinch of salt air in the... well, air. Mario was confused as to exactly where he should start, as the town looked rather big, so he thought he should look for a place that could point him in the right direction.

"Mama-Mia, this place is huge..." Mario said, while looking a a large dome shaped building to his left, which led him to not paying attention, and lead to him running into a rather large object.

"Hey pal, be careful!" A deep voice uttered.

"Ohh... sorry!" Mario then said, as he looked straight ahead, to see that he bumped into a Goron carrying a rather large box of wood. Mario then pretty much admitted he was lost, so he thought to ask the Goron a question. "Uh, sorry to bother you, sir, but do you know where I could find a place to... erm... find other people?"

"Oh, a place to find other people? Well, you could try the pub. It's not far, just keep going straight from where you are right now." The Goron then told Mario, as he bid him farewell and kept moving ahead to presumably deliver his wood. Mario then heeded his directions and kept going forward.

As he then went forward he then saw a building with a sign hanging down, that simply said 'Lale Official Pub'. Mario then knew this was the place and went in. "Phew, it sure is crowded in here." Mario thought to himself as he went in, which was not necessarily true, as there was quite a few open seats in the place, with the main bar even being completely free to sit at. He then went towards the bar, jumped up to a stool and sat, which caused the barkeep, a rather tall, long-eared man to see to him.

"So, whatchu in the mood for?" The barkeep asked.

"Do you happen to know somebody I am looking for?" Mario replied.

"I... know several people. Whatcha looking for?" The barkeen then said.

"It's... hang on a minute..." Mario then thought for a moment. "Have you... seen somebody in green clothes and a green hat?"

"Sure have. But tell me, is he a Hylian?" He then asked. Mario was expecting the barkeep to say that he looked a lot like him, which would let him know this was his brother, Luigi, but apparently what he is describing as of now seemed to sound a lot like Link, who also wore green clothes and a hat, but who was decidedly a Hylian, whatever that is to him. Mario then just simply had to roll with it and see if he can get any information that could pertain to where he is now.

"Uh, yes. Do you know where he went next?" Mario then asked.

"Well, he was rather silent, asking for only a milk before paying me in these strange green gems. They looked rather pretty though and I just accepted it. But eh, he left some of his milk in his mug, so I left it here, thinking he'd come back to finish it." The barkeep then answered. Just as he was finishing, the bathroom door for the men's room opened and from it came Link, the same person the barkeep was telling Mario about. Mario then looked over behind him and saw Link coming back to the bar.

"Mama Mia, Link! It's you!" Mario then exclaimed as he jumped down to meet him. Link was surprised to see him, but he decided to stay calm and just hear Mario out.

"Link, I am so glad I found I found somebody I knew! Wherever we are, this place is strange! There's people from all sorts of places, and I can't seem to find anybody else!" Mario then said. Link just remained silent, which of course, was very characteristic of him.

"...Link, you can speak now, there's no need to stay silent." Mario then assured.

"Y-yeah, I know. I was confused too... I can't find anybody else either, especially Zelda." Link finally said.

"What I wanna know is; How did we get here!?" Mario then asked.

"Well, Mario, I know how..." Link responded.

"Really!? Tell me, cause I was asleep in my room, then all the sudden I was here!" Mario said.

"It was rather strange, really... sit down for a moment." Link then asked of Mario. As they sat down at the bar stools, Link took a sip of his mug of milk and then sat it down. "Ok, so it goes like this... I was outside practicing with Marth in the training area, then all the sudden the sky got darker. I was thinking it was some sort of sudden overcast or storm, but then it got a bit too dark. Me and Marth then thought it was some sort of eclipse, but as it suddenly got dark enough to mistake it for night, we suddenly knew this was nothing natural..." Link then testified, as Mario was nodding along. "As it got dark, then there was a flash of light... I thought I died for a second, and it certainly seemed that way, until I woke up on a Merchant's ship docked in a port. I woke up in a hammock, and was told by a crew member that they saw me in their cargo hold, unconscious. They docked at this town called Lale, and I made it a first to find my friends." Link then finished, as he also finished his milk in his mug. "Anyways, that's how I got here and found you." Link added.

"Well, that makes two of us! I was unconscious too, and then two people found me outside their house, asleep near their house!" Mario then told Link.

"Well, in any case, we should find some way to find our friends, and maybe get some ways to sustain ourselves." Link then said, with Mario nodding in agreement. Both Link and Mario got up and decided to leave.

"So, Link, do you got a plan?" Mario then asked.

"Well first of all, we need to locate some way to earn some money. Getting hungry here in a place we do not even know can lead to disaster. I thought we could tackle some bounties for some Gold." Link then replied.

"Gold? That is their currency?" Mario then asked.

"Sure is. I noticed the sailors discussing their trades in this value, so I thought this is what the people here use to trade with." Link then said. "Likewise, I am sure the Town hall can help us."

* * *

"Mayor, somebody is here to see you." A female Toad said to a Zora, who was sorting out paperwork.

"Alright, tell him I will see him if you can." The Zora replied. As he put his paperwork to the side, Mario and Link stepped in, and got a look at the office. It looked rather plain, what with having a wooden floor and a simple wooden desk, with paperwork strewn around and a name plate on the front, which said 'Dan Briney, Mayor'

"Welcome, did you request a meeting from me?" Dan Briney, the mayor questioned.

"Uh, yes, we did. We erm, wanted to know about a bounty..." Link responded.

"Ah, a bounty! Ok then, let me see what we have..." The mayor said as he got up from his chair and looked at the billboard to the right of the room, which Link went and looked at as well. "Ahh, let's see... there's pirates at the sea that could be brought to justice... Bokoblin tribes that could use a trampling... ah, maybe you want to hunt down a few Kremlings in the forest west of here?" The mayor added. Link, minding his own business, unpinned a rather old looking paper from the wall that stated that there was a Fire Dragon lurking in the woods. The paper seemed to stated a handsome reward for defeating the dragon.

"What about this?" Link asked. The Mayor took a look at the paper, and winced at just what Link suggested.

"Wh-wh-what? You wanna take THIS on!?" The mayor shouted in disbelief. "But this bounty has not been taken on in years! And everybody who did died!"

"Listen, I know you have doubts, but trust me, I am a professional." Link then reassured to the mayor. The mayor simply sighed, and sat back down in his chair.

"Alright, I guess there is no stopping you... sign here, on the dotted line..." The mayor sighed as he gave the old paper to Link, who used a pin on the deck to sign his and Mario's name... He was not entirely sure just what Mario's last name was, or even his own for that matter, due to him (And his ancestors and descendants) being called Link, and only that their entire life, but he can just pass it on as an alias... he thought.

"Alright, I finished it. Here you go." Link said.

"Alright Link! Let's-a-go!" Mario then shouted gleefully, as they left the office.

"Ugh, I hope they know what they are getting themselves into..." The mayor then sighed.

* * *

 **And that's It. My first chapter! I will post another chapter soon, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Awakening

Elsewhere in the woods, another Smasher awakens...

* * *

Robin found himself in a completely blackened area, devoid of any features. As he found himself in here, he then realized he was dreaming, but he knew from the start of this this was no ordinary dream. As he looked around, however, the light returned around him and with it many things were then evident. As the light shined on it, he knew he was in a battle-scarred wasteland, with craters left and right, as well as several stray flames. As he looked closer, Robin then noticed there were several fist-sized trophies strewn across the area, which look just like his fellow smashers. His calm outlook easily turned into a worrisome demeanor, and his breath went from a slow pace to a panicked huff.

"Gods... w-what happened here?" Robin quivered. As he moved forward, however, he kicked over a trophy, but as soon as he looked down to see just what he kicked over, he then immediately froze when that trophy was none other than Lucina. As he was trying to understand just what was going on, he then finally escaped from this nightmare and woke up...

* * *

What followed was him waking up with his back to a tree of sorts. When his eyes opened, he then took note of some large, orange humanoid over by a creek that is looking through a bag of sorts. After trying to figure out just what this thing was, Robin realized that his bag was not there at his side, which lead to him taking a look at the creature's bag he is holding, he could only conclude that it is his bag that the orange creature was looking through.

"Hey! Put my bag down!" Robin then shouted. The creature snapped around and took notice of it's unwary victim, finally awake. The creature gave a shrill cry, then took a blade from the ground and charged towards Robin. What followed was Robin, wasting no time, unsheathed his Levin sword and got up from against the tree, ready to defend himself. This creature then stopped dead in it's tracks and circled around Robin, looking for an opportunity to strike Robin.

"Take this!" Robin shouted, as he lifted the Levin sword high. What followed was several bolts of lightning coming out of the air and striking this creature down to the ground, with it screeching in pain.

"Phew, at least I stoppe-" Robin was about to finish when the creature's corpse suddenly burst in a purple cloud of smoke. As he tried to wrap his head around just what exactly happened, he went and picked up the bag that the creature dropped and put the few baubles and items he had stored in it away in from the ground.

"Hmm... not quite the awakening I was looking for..." He then said, as he looked around the forest's surroundings. He was rather confused as to where to go, as this was no forest he was familiar with. After some searching from the spot he struck down the creature from, he found a dirt road with flat stones strewn in it, concluding that this could be a path to civilization. He then got onto the path and analyzed a few footprints on the path, noting that some of them are heading towards where the sun is currently at in the sky (East). Robin then went ahead and followed where the footprints were pointing, but not without a doubt that he could be heading the wrong way...

The journey along the path was rather dull, with Robin looking at the sky most of the time. As he was making a right turn on the track, though, he noticed a rather large bulb in the ground off near the path. As he approached, the smell went absolutely rancid, and was rather unbearable for Robin's nose. When he got close to the flower, and prodded it with his bronze sword, it suddenly sprang up and sprouted legs. It was then evident that this supposed plant was actually sentient, with a rather brain-dead look on it's real face. Robin was taken aback by this sudden realization that this bulb was alive and scurried back along the trail, all the while that the live bulb was running from the opposite direction as he was. Robin then took the chance to catch his breath, because that smell was absolutely _horrid_ and he absolutely needed the fresh air.

"What is with this place!?" Robin asked himself, as his calm walk went to a rather fast pace.

The walking continued until he found a sign on the road, with a split in the path. As Robin looked, one of the signs that pointed to his right that could not be deciphered due to the elements wearing the text away, while the other one was in a barely legible text that said 'Bram Fort'. Robin was still not too sure just where that road with the unreadable sign lead to, so he thought he might get help from whatever was in charge of this Bram Fort.

After what seemed to be a rather short walk, the fortress was to the left, with a dirt road leading inside. The gate itself was open, but with a few pieces of wood strew around, almost charred. Robin knew some battle went down here, but when he looked at the turrets of the fort, he noticed there were no soldiers, let alone people. He then walked into the fort, with his trusty Thunder tome out, ever watchful for a threat that could attack at any minute. The fortress from the inside of it's walls looked even more run-down than the outside, and there was even more blackened bits of wood left and right. Robin took a chance to identify a few of the trees around the area as well, and they actually looked rather burned as well. Something must have really torn this place down, but what kind of force would have use this much firepower against a small fort like this. Robin then made his way to a door that leaded into the fortress proper, and then opened it, using quite a bit of strength to open the heavy, oaken door.

As Robin walked in, he saw some torches that were lit, which removed all doubt that this fortress was not occupied. "But just what could be here?" Robin thought as he unsheathed his Bronze sword in tandem to holding his Thunder tome in his left hand and continued along the path. As he walked, he smelled something like smoke, which he thought might have came from the torches, but it smelled far stronger, as if something was actually ablaze for a second. Robin's head raced as to what would make such a strong scent of smoke, and continued on as he was pondering the possibilities.

As he made a left turn from a corridor, he found himself in another hallway, with a door on the end of it. Robin knew he had to keep pressing on to see if there were any survivors... When he reached that large, wooden door, he turned around, and saw something looking straight at him, which caused him to freeze on the spot.

"What are you doing here!?" A figure that was looking at Robin roared. This figure had his head hidden under a red hood, with only a set of orange eyes that was looking directly at Robin and sizing him up.

"Oh... my apologies. You see, sir, I was lost in the woods, and needed help..." Robin then explained, trying to seem like he was not some intruder.

"I don't give a damn, just leave this fort and be on your way!" The figure shouted. As the robed man was scolding Robin, he took note of something on Robin's hand... a mark of sorts that Robin had as long as he remembered. With this, the hooded man's voice went from a slight pinch of anger to a particularly venomous tone.

"Hmm... you seem to have a specific destiny..." This hooded man said, still sizing up Robin...

"W-what? Me?" Robin then said.

"I don't exactly know just what was in store for you when you were born, but I am so, terribly sorry... I cannot let you leave now..." The hooded main said.

"So what, are you going to try and kill me now? I am sorry, but that is not happening!" Robin retorted.

"Bwahahaha... young boy, you do not realize just _what power_ I have..." This hooded man said. As soon as he said that, he outstretched his hands in the air, with a particular red stone in his hand. As this hand was stretched, this robed figure suddenly transformed from his current form to a monstrous looking dragon with scales of red. Robin knew just what he gotten himself into when he laid eyes on this dragon... and reacted accordingly, by staring in awe at the fearsome creature that materialized before him.

"Burn!" The dragon roared, as a orange light welled up in his mouth. Robin, who had to act quick to avoid being burned, opened the door he was going to open and closed it immediately. As he shut the door, the dragon launched a fiery burst of flames that struck the door Robin just closed. The wooden door simply could not take this fiery attack and immediately charred away in flames. Robin ran to the left and hid behind a dinner table, trying to figure out just how his luck would turn out for him to have a murderous dragon chasing him.

"Damn me, why does this have to happen!?" Robin then murmured as he got out the thunder tome, and was charging up an attack for his favored spell, Thoron. As the pages in the tome flipped by themselves, as by magic, the ball of lightning in his hand went from a yellow spark to a orange ball, which then cycled to a orange-red color and eventually to a white ball of lightning. "Perfect, Now I am ready." He then whispered to himself.

"Bwahahahaha, you cannot hide, not from a Dragon!" The dragon then shouted as he crawled out of the opening where the door was, into a mess hall area. As soon as the dragon looked to the left, he saw Robin, who was standing there, behind the dinner table with his hand crackling with electricity.

"I am not letting you get the best of me! THORON!" Robin then shouted and he extended his arm and from it came forth a beam of pure lightning. The dragon was immediately struck from the blow and grunted in pain before getting back on even footing.

"Grah! You pest, you will pay for that!" The red dragon then grunted as he lurched forward and swiped his claw at Robin. Even though Robin did his best to dodge, he was too late, as the dragon struck him on the side, sending him hurling sideways into a door, which broke upon impact.

"Urgh, I can't lose... not like this!" Robin groaned as he got back on his feet, still aching from the impact he received from the claw and the door. He then kept running from the dragon in an attempt to formulate a plan. As he looked for places to hide, he realized there were no such curtains, or any other hiding place among the fortress. "Ugh, guess I gotta keep running..." He thought as he swiftly made his way through the fort. He just knew he was not prepared to face that dragon, not in this kind of position, so what other choice did he have but to run away and find a plan? After taking a right turn, he appeared to have made it to a dead end, with only a door in the way. "This better lead to someplace to hide or I am as good as gone!" Robin then huffed, as he opened the door.

When he entered the room, he saw a few assessment of chests which were closed. Unfortunately, this room indeed lead to a dead end, which caused Robin's heart to drop. As he looked around for a place to hide, he saw an ornate blue tome sitting on a podium in the front. Seeing no other options before he sets up a last defense to fight for his life, he grabs it, and sees just what he had obtained, a tome, unlike anything he has seen in his world. The tome itself was a bright blue, but with the image of a series of crystals embedded on it, which gave the book a mysterious look.

Robin peruses the tome as he backs up the the wall of the room where the door was, to at least stay hidden if the dragon barges in here. After a few seconds of looking, he then know just what kind of tome he has gotten...

It looked to be just the thing he needed to slay this dragon for good.

"Alright, time's up, now it's frying time!" The dragon then bellowed as he smashed the door down to the room robin was in. Robin then decides to get up in front of the dragon from his hiding spot and confront it head-on. "Hehe, decided to fight like a man, eh?" The dragon then sneered. "Bah, I guess it's time that you now _die like a man!_ "

"I don't think so, dragon." Robin then shouted as he opened the tome he got from the podium and outstretched his hand, while a bone-chilling mist emanated from it.

"What? You fool, how dare you turn one of my hard earned treasures against me!" The dragon then shouted as he then breathed in, as to scorch Robin in his seething flames.

Robin was done preparing the spell he had and unleashed it at his full power.

"You're finished! FIMBULVETR!" Robin then shouted. As he shouted those words, a mighty blizzard wracked the whole room, seemingly out of thin air, before a maelstrom of ice, snow, and wind engulfed the dragon. As he struggled in it, a crystal of ice suddenly enveloped over the dragon, with him feeling the searing pain of the chill (Which his Fire dragon blood could not take), until he was completely frozen. As the spell ended, the ice shattered, dropping the now dead dragon on the floor, as it slowly reverted back to it's humanoid shape.

"Gods, I actually killed him..." Robin then panted, as he checked the corpse to make sure he was truly dead. He then identified this man as a Manakete, a person who could transform into a dragon with the aid of a dragonstone, which he assumed was the orange stone he was holding when he transformed. Robin never thought he'd have to fight one, let alone by himself with no aid from anybody else. He was just glad he did not end up falling victim to it's fiery rage...

As he looked around the room, he found something unusual on a table in the corner of the room, right out of view from the door.

"No..."

This object was a trophy, the same ones from his dream.

This one looked to be wearing a green hat and blue overalls, which looked similar to the attire Mario wore. He then knew that this was Luigi, who must have fell victim to that dragon that had the run of the fort. Robin, without thinking, grabbed the trophy and clutched it tight, before the trophy transformed into a mote of light which fell on the floor.

Back at the world where the smashers lived, being turned into a trophy was almost like death. A smasher's soul was turned into a trophy once they lost their life force in order to keep them from truly dying for real. The process of reverting a trophy back to a smasher was simple, since all another person had to do was clutch a trophy tight, and focus their mind on reviving the smasher from their inert state.

As it fell, it suddenly changed shape to the form of Luigi, until at last, Luigi was back on the floor... screaming...

"AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH!" Luigi screamed, thinking he was still in pain. When he realized he was not ablaze, he looked at Robin. He then grabbed Robin's legs and started sobbing pathetically, clearly traumatized.

"Luigi, calm down, it's fine... But tell me, what were you doing here?" Robin asked of Luigi.

Luigi stopped whining enough to speak to Robin, albeit in a cringing voice. "W-w-well... I woke up in the woods, fount a fortress, and found this room in it..." Luigi then explained. "And as I was looking around, a voice called me a thief and suddenly I was staring down a big dragon" Luigi added.

"Ok, go on..."

"And suddenly, I was being thrown around like nobody's business! I was not sure what to do!" Luigi then said.

"So, you did fight back, right?" Robin asked.

"N-no..." Luigi then said.

"Wait, _You did not even fight back?_ Not even a single punch or fireball was thrown?" Robin responded, rather miffed at Luigi's choice of action

"What was I supposed to do!? He was big and I was little!"

"Then again, I don't blame him, this dragon was rather frightening, especially to somebody who has not even experiences something like this..." Robin thought to himself...

"I'm sorry..." Luigi Lamented. Suddenly there was footsteps outside the room. Footsteps that decidedly belong to two people...

"Quick, Luigi, with me!" Robin then whispered as he dragged Luigi behind the wall holding the door. As the door opened he heard a voice coming from outside... a rather familiar voice...

"Mama Mia! It's-It's-It's!" A familiar voice shouted

"Yeah, Mario. A corpse..." Another said.

"That voice..." Luigi whispered. "Mario!" He then shouted, as he came out of hiding, in front of the door.

"L-L-Luigi!" Mario then said, as Luigi came towards Mario, and gave him a great hug, overjoyed that he could finally be reunited with his brother. Mario then just simply hugged back, patting the sobbing Luigi.

"It's fine, little brother, I am here for you." Mario then said softly.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt this reunion, but where did you come from?" Robin asked Link and Mario, who was busy letting Luigi have a moment... Robin then thought he should just let Luigi go for a little bit, he was clearly scared out of his wits and seeing Mario alive did help him win back his confidence... for now at any rate...

"But I can't figure it out..." Robin then thought to himself. "Just what was with that dream?"

* * *

 **And with that another chapter is finished! Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: The road back to Lale

After Luigi stopped sobbing and hugging Mario, he thought to ask Mario a question on just how they got here...

"Uh, bro, where did you come from, anyways?" Luigi asked his brother.

"Oh, where we came from?" Mario replied to Luigi. "We came here from a port town not too far from here."

Robin responded with a quizzical look. "Port town?" He then asked, wondering where such a place could be here.

"Yeah, there's a town not too far from here... it's... where we found ourselves after the flash..." Link responded, all the while pointing to himself and Mario. Both Robin and Luigi remember this occurrence, since they were alert when the world went dark back at their world.

"But... how do you expect to get back?" Robin asked.

"Easy, we got by when it came to getting a map in town. Took us a bit of time negotiating, but we got one." Link answered. He then pulled out a rolled up sheet of parchment from one of his pouches on his side, and rolled it out to show a map of a continent they were on. "According to this map... we are the continent of Euhin, in the country of Euthodox. Pretty strange names, I know..." Link said to Robin and Luigi.

"So... how did you know we were here?" Luigi puzzled, wondering how Link and Mario found them so quickly.

"We... did not. We decided to take a job to hunt a dragon that we heard was in the woods." Link replied. "So we searched until we found a fort, which was a likely hiding spot for it."

"Yeah... funny story... but Link? There's one problem..." Robin said.

"What?"

"That dragon... I... might have killed it before you did..." Robin told Link.

"That's... erm... ok. And where is the body?" Link responded to Robin with.

"That's... the body." Robin countered, as he pointed to the Manakete corpse that laid in the room.

"But how?" Mario asked. "It really looks nothing like a dragon."

"Well, it's better to understand if you came from where I originated from." Robin began. "This, is a Manakete. A person who can shape-shift into a dragon... with the help of this..." Robin explained, as he walked over to the corpse to pick up the orange stone that the hooded Manakete was still clutching. "This is a Dragonstone, a source of their transformation. They can use it to become dragons at will."

"Ok... but how will we prove it's the same dragon that was on the job we were taking?" Link questioned. He was not too sure just how the mayor was going to believe that this stone was how this man was able to become a dragon, or let alone believe that the dragon was even dead.

"I'll try to explain the best I can to him... whoever this mayor is..." Robin answered. "In the meantime, I believe we should search this place for anything that can help us." Robin then added. Link simply nodded with excitement at what will follow next.

Link went ahead and started searching the room for anything they can use. Link then laid eyes on one of the chests that was inside this room, a telltale sign to him that it was meant for him to open and relieve of it's contents. Link immediately walked over to the chest, sure to knock it open and claim his prize.

"And there he goes for the chests." Mario murmured, keeping an eye on Link as he cracked his knuckles and got himself into a position to open the chest. As he reached down and opened it, he realized the chest was chock full of an assortment of coins and other treasures, which gleamed in the torch lights brilliantly. Everybody, except for Link was amazed at just what they discovered...

"Ugh, it's full of loose coins and treasure! I can't lift that over my head triumphantly!" Link complained. He was still amazed, but just feigned disappointment just so he could say that, to try and amuse the others. The problem was, though, and every one person in the room knew this; not one of them, Mario, Luigi, Robin, or even Link could reliably store that much gold and treasure...

"So... how are we going to carry all this?" Mario asked Robin.

"Link, search the chest. There must be something that can be sold that we can actually take back to a town or city." Robin ordered Link. Link started digging through the chest and fished out several baubles and treasures, such as loose gems, necklaces, rings, and even some bullion's of silver and gold, presumably the few valuables left in the fort, and maybe of the victims who were destroyed by the Manakete.

As he fished out some more, however, he came across a ornate lock box, made of silver. The box itself was engraved with roses on the lid, with the stems extending to the bottom of the lid, with them entwining around each other. Link was rather curious as to just what could be inside, so he attempted to open it, to little to no avail.

"Argh, it will not open!" Link exclaimed.

"Well, great. Guess we better wait until we can find somebody who can open it..." Robin huffed. "What of the other chests?"

Mario and Luigi nodded and searched the other two chests that were in the room, but the results of their finds were not as impressive as Link's.

"Nothing but clothes and shoes in this box..." Mario said as he looked in his chest.

"Ehh... this one's got books and loose papers..." Luigi said, as he perused one of the books in there, noting to be just a journal made by a soldier who was guarding this fort.

"Books? Let me take a look..." Robin responded rather quick-like as he rushed towards the chest containing the books and took a look. Unfortunately, nothing really peeked his fancy, as these books were not the spell tome's or books about tactics he hoped for.

"Eh, nothing but diaries and journals... sorry to get so excited..." Robin said, as he shut the chest that Luigi opened.

"So, are we ready to leave for town?" Link said, stuffing some bullion's and bits of gems in his pouches.

"Sure, let's leave." Robin said, with the Mario Bros. nodding.

* * *

The party of four found themselves outside and back on the dirt trail again. Robin suggested that they should travel in a marching order to allow them some measure of protection (And particularly giving Robin a chance to demonstrate his tactical thinking.) so when they get ambushed, they will be ready for it. They eventually agreed that Link should take the front, allowing him to deal with enemies on the front, and because he's the one leading them with his directions he is taking from the map. Robin and Luigi are walking in the center row, allowing Robin to stay behind Link as he can prepare his spells. Luigi was honestly there cause everybody agreed that he was going to be hiding behind either one of them during a confrontation, mainly Mario. Mario took the rear, giving him the job of looking out for people approaching from the back of their party.

As the party exited the woods and out into an open field, Robin and Luigi took notice of the town, which was a short distance away from where they were. "Alright, I see it!" Luigi cried out.

"Just a few paces and we will be there..." Link added as they went along the trail leading to the port town from the woods. As he was walking however, he noticed something in the distance, that looked like two horsemen that are riding. When he got a look at them, they stopped in their tracks. "Wonder what those people are doing..." Link them murmured as he put his nose back into the map.

Luigi looked back over to the horses and kept an eye at them. Suddenly, the horses were moving towards where they are, which made Luigi a bit curious as to what their motives are, until he then saw that these horsemen looked a bit too far in front of the horse to look like they were riding it correctly. Suddenly as they approached, Luigi just then realized just what these "Horsemen" looked like; a beast that looked much like a lion head mixed with a man's upper body and half of a horse.

"Uhhh, Link? Could you... could... you take a look, please!?" Luigi stuttered as he went to Link and started tugging on his tunic in order to get his attention, which succeeded when he knew he was looking straight at him.

"What, Luigi? I am trying to study the continent..." Link snapped. He noticed Luigi was pointing towards where he saw those horsemen, but when he looked, he realized all too soon that these horsemen were monsters charging in on their position. When the heavy stomping of horse feet sounded over the plains, Robin and Mario suddenly looked towards the source and too, realized they were being attacked.

"Heads up! It's Lynels!" Link shouted, as he took out his bow. The party then faced towards the two beasts and got into position to fight, even Luigi, who thought he ought to show he is not as scared as he lets on to be.

Upon a look, the party saw that these Lynels were holding massive weapons which clearly looked to be made for them; A giant battle axe in one Lynel's hand, and a greatsword, held in one hand, by the other Lynel. These lion-maned beasts appeared to have confidence that they can destroy each one of the smashers present, and charged forward with impunity.

"Take this!" Robin said as he launched an Thoron beam at the Lynel with the axe. As it was charging too fast to reliably move out of the way of the beam of lightning, it was struck and promptly got knocked down to the ground by the resulting blast. As the other one was charging, it was struck a few times with Link's arrows, but none of those arrows seemed to slow this monstrosity down at all. This Lynel, however, was going for one sole objection; to cause as much fear as possible by targeting what looks like the weakest opponent, and as such, shifted his focus on Luigi, who despite putting up his fists in an attempt to look tough, was still shaking in his shoes the whole time.

"Luigi, **look out!** " Link then shouted to Luigi. The Lynel was hefting his greatsword straight into the air once he got to approach Luigi, and it appeared Luigi was going to fight this beast woefully unprepared, just so he can prove he can fight reliably without being scared. Link quickly got his clawshot out, and wasted no time in firing it at Luigi to pull him away from the Lynel, who got into striking distance of the green-clad plumber. As the clawshot grasped Luigi's arm and tugged him away to Link, the Lynel, with his greatsword, crashed it down on the ground with a thunderous quake.

"Link, I had him!" Luigi complained as he shook himself free from the clawshot and ran towards the Lynel to pound on him. Despite the monster's sword being stuck far into the ground with that massive swing, it took no time at all for it to pull it out of the dirt and readied the sword into a position for him to swing it again, this time with the determination that it will _not_ miss this next slash.

"Alright, you big lunky horse-thing, time to show just what this lean, green, fighting machine can do!" Luigi shouted triumphantly, as he jumped up to the Lynel's face and with a resounding 'Yah!', kicked it straight in it's jaw. As Luigi planted the kick perfectly, he then realized this attack did little to nothing to faze the Lynel one bit, as it used it's free arm to swat Luigi down to the ground

"Oof!" Luigi winced as he hit the ground. As he got up again, he thought he was going to have to do something far more powerful that can deck this beast to the earth. He then realized he had the answer right in his hand, with a technique known as the _Super Jump Punch_.

Back in the world of the Smashers, Luigi was not taken too seriously in many matches. One thing everybody could agree on, however, is that Luigi has a very frightening uppercut in the form of the move he uses to make a jump, the Super Jump Punch. Dubbed the Fire Jump Punch, all Luigi had to do was make sure he can catch his foe in the beginning of the jump though, any later and the blow will just barely graze the foe, and leave a hapless Luigi open as he fell to the ground.

"Here goes..." Luigi said to himself as he rushed towards the monster with the intent of catching him with his Super Jump Punch. The Lynel readied himself against the charge and raised his sword up so he can strike once Luigi got close enough, all the while arrows from Link's bow, Fireballs from Mario, and successive bolts of thunder from Robin's Levin sword were being fired at it, with little to no effectiveness. And when Luigi got into his reach, the beast swung his sword in a wide slash, sure to kill the plumber. But when he looked, he noticed there was nobody in front of it, no corpse, no plumber, nothing.

This search for Luigi was short lived however. Luigi, before the Lynel swung it's sword, rolled underneath the beast's equine body and hid underneath it. Just then, a harsh flash of pain seared through the Lynel's body...

"Eyeh!" Luigi screamed out as he successfully landed a Fire Jump Punch straight under the beast's body. As the flash of pain hit, the Lynel was sent flying into the air, probably around a good 20 feet (Around 6 Meters) or so before it came crashing down with a sickening thud. The monstrosity then faded to a jet black color before it's corpse exploded in a purple smoke and vanished for good.

"Luigi! That was way too dangerous!" Mario then scolded Luigi. Luigi honestly felt too good after defeating that monster to really pay much attention to Mario's cautioning. It was really about time he proved he was more than just baggage... at least, that was what he though. Luigi always did had a problem with self-esteem...

"We're not done yet, that last one is coming back!" Robin shouted, as he saw the Lynel that was previously downed get back up from Robin's Thoron attack. The monster then ran up to it's aggressor, Robin, and ran towards him, axe at the ready.

But this Lynel was not going to give the tactician the pleasure of being downed by a axe swung with great power. It had other plans for it. As it was fast approaching the smashers, all the while being bombarded with repeated attacks from a distance, it took a great breath, and with it, an orange light welled up within the Lynel's mouth. And when he got all the power welling up in it that the beast needed, he launched a large ball of fire straight at Robin.

"Mama Mia, look out!" Mario shouted, as he rushed towards Robin with the intent of protecting him from the blaze. As Robin was trying to get out of the way, Mario then jumped in front of the fireball and whipped out his cape.

"Heeyah!" Mario grunted as he swung his cape at the fireball's immediate impact. As the cape struck the ball, it suddenly turned back around, and started flying back towards the Lynel that fired it. Tried as it might, the Lynel could not escape the fireball and as soon as it made an effort to run from it, the beast got struck with it as it exploded into a burst of flames. As the flames died down, the smashers took a look at the aftermath to see if it was truly defeated. What they then saw was the body of the Lynel then exploding into the same purple smoke the other one dissipated into as it was defeated.

"Phew... glad that was over..." Link then huffed as he put away his bow.

After making sure everybody was alright, he then turned his attention to a pouch that was left behind where the last Lynel met it's end at. "Strange... this was left behind..." Link then added, as he went over to the pouch, all the while stepping around the bits of flames that were strewn across the area of impact. As he picked it up and opened it, he saw there was a slip of folded paper that was in it, and decided to open up the folds and take a look.

There was a drawn likeness of Mario and Link on the paper.

"What does it say?" Robin asked Link.

"It's... a drawing of me and Mario." Link responded.

"Really?" Mario said. He then walked to Link just to see if he was telling the truth, and when he got a look at the slip of paper that Link showed him, he made a guess as to why they would have such a thing, which Link was thinking as well...

"Oh dear, somebody's got a hit on us!" Mario cried.

"And they sent something as powerful as these guys on us too. Whoever sent them must really want us gone." Link said. His mind raced on to think of just who would want them defeated. Surely nobody in town would have the gall of enlisting somebody as vicious as these Lynel's to try and destroy them, so whoever did this must have made a deal they could not refuse...

"Uh, we probably should keep walking back to town. I'd hate for us to get attacked again..." Robin said.

"Please!" Luigi pleaded. As much of a brave face he wanted to put on, he still did not think he was ready to face another attack like that. He just wanted to get to town just so he can relax for a bit and allow the others to plan their next move.

"We ought to get a move-on. There might be more..." Link urged the others. Mario simply nodded once it was settled they should pick up the pace and head back soon.


End file.
